Iceland's beach trip
by Vriska Egbert Serket
Summary: Emil tries to get some peace and quiet on his beach vacation, but Lukas makes it impossible. Lukas is possibly going to make it more enjoyable. Iceland and Norway yaoi.


The sunlight tickled Emil's chest and lay itself over his legs like a blanket. It was the Nordic brother's third day at the beach and Lukas had been advancing towards Emil for the last two. He had to escape the smothering attempts. The beach was his one escape that he could never get enough of, since his country was cold. _God this is good._ Emil thought to himself. This solitude of his didn't last long though. He heard feet stepping on the soft sand by his head. He opened his eyes and sees his brother's face right in front of his.

"Oh my lord!" Emil screamed, breathing heavily. Lukas started to laugh, clutching his sides and attempting to stop. Emil gets up and pushes his older brother down. Lukas continues his laughing fit as he rolls around, tears dropping on the sand.

"Don't do that!" Emil whined at him as he crossed his thin arms.

"I'm sorry Emil, I really am." Lukas says, as he wipes a tear away,"But you can't deny that was funny."

Emil sighs as his brother smiles his hundred watt smile at him. He can't stay mad at Lukas for long. Suddenly, Emil feels arms being wrapped around his waist and lips on the back of his neck.

"Otouto, I love you." Lukas croons.

"I know oniisan," Emil says as he smiles at his brother.

"Want to go back to the room otouto?" Lukas says hopefully.

"No, bróðir," Emil says back.

Lukas wiggles his eyebrows at his brother,"So just right here?"

Emil giggles,"No oniisan. I'm not having sex with you. Not here or in the room."

Lukas starts to kiss Emil's throat gently and murmurs,"Are you sure?"

_He would not give up! If I want him to stop I'll have to do it. _Emil thought to himself and sighs.

"Not right now Lukas, maybe," Emil pauses, thinking it over once more,"maybe when Matthias leaves."

Lukas's face brighten immediately."Really? You mean it?" He looked like he was five and was told he was to get a new toy. It was slightly ridiculous to Emil. The Icelandic boy nods softly, letting his silver hair brush against his brother's chest. They walk back and seperate as they walk into the hotel room.

"I'm going to leave in a few minutes Lukas!" Matthias says.

"Okay! Me and Emil will stay here and...watch television."

Matthias nods and grabs his leather wallet.

"You two be good," Matthias says as he kisses Lukas.

Matthias walks out and Lukas looks out the window to watch him drive away. While the Norwegian does that Emil turns on a romantic movie. Lukas walks back to the bed Emil was sitting on.

"So...now?" Lukas practically begs. Emil laughs a child-like laugh and leans back to watch the movie. Defeated, Lukas leans back too. About 30 minutes into the movie, Lukas's lips find Emil's chest.

"Seriously Luke." Emil says, as he moans slightly. Emil gets up.

"If you want to do me you have to catch me!" he teases and starts running. Lukas laughs and chases Emil down. Emil runs out the hotel room and down to the abandoned beach. Lukas finally catches up and grabs his brother's shoulder. He gently pulls both of them to the ground, breathless and sweating.

"I finally caught you, you silly little boy."

Emil laughs and puts his hand on Lukas's chest. The only sound they hear is the rapid beating of their hearts and the waves crashing against the shore.

"This is the perfect moment," Lukas says as he fumbles with Emil's drawstrings. Emil closes his eyes and nods. He helps Lukas with his own shorts and starts to work over Lukas's. Lukas ignores Emil's struggling hand and shoves his hand on Emil's vital regions.

"Lukas!" Emil gasps sharply. Lukas grins and starts to rub up and down. Emil moans loudly and Lukas removes his hand. He removes his own pants and throws them to the side.

"Otoutu..." he whispers as he turns Emil's back towards him. Emil arches his back as Lukas slowly penetrates into him. Both of them moan as Lukas thrusts again. After a few more thrusts, Emil turns himself around.

"It's my turn," he says as he reaches his hand down. He slowly rubs back and forth as his brother had done to him and fondling his balls softly. Lukas moans and says,"Dirty Emil, where did you learn this?"

Emil removes his hand and places it on Lukas's chest. Emil inches his way down to Lukas's manhood. Lukas unvoluntarily gasps as Emil closes his mouth around his vital regions slowly moving it around in his mouth.

"God Emil, this is amazing," Lukas whispers to himself. Emil pulls his mouth off as Lukas explodes on the sand. Emil climaxes at the same time and they both lie down on the sand, breathless and smiling.

"Was it good Emil?" Lukas asks the now deflowered Emil.

"It was an amazing first time." Emil says as he gets up and puts his shorts on.

"Why are you putting your pants on?" Lukas asks as he traces circles in the sand.

"I would really like more but Matthias will be back soon and if he knew what we were up to..." Emil trailed off.

Lukas nods in agreement and puts on his pants too. He kisses Emil's forehead and runs his hand through his silver hair.

"Another time?" he asks Emil simply.

"Maybe," Emil says as he kisses his brother's sweet lips. _This could be a good thing, _he thought. And they both walked back to the room, sleeping the rest of the day away.

************Hope you guys enjoyed this short NorwayxIceland story I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
